1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for opening and closing an automobile glovebox, and more particularly to such an apparatus including a latch, unlocked through a rack and pinion mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of opening and closing units have been provided to automotive gloveboxes. However, many of these opening and closing units have complicated structures, or are not effective.